The present invention relates to a brewing apparatus for extracting a portion capsule, having an accommodation element, which has a cavity for the portion capsule, and a closure element, it being possible for the closure element to move between a loading position, which is at a distance from the accommodation element, and an extraction position, which closes the cavity, and the brewing apparatus having a holding element for holding the portion capsule in the loading position.
Brewing apparatuses of this kind are generally known. For example, EP 2 077 087 A1 discloses a brewing apparatus for a portion capsule having an automatic ejection mechanism. In that document, the brewing apparatus comprises an accommodation element with a cavity for accommodating the portion capsule and a closure element for closing the cavity. In this case, the closure element comprises an injection arrangement for injecting extraction liquid into the portion capsule, while the accommodation element comprises an extraction arrangement in order to discharge the extraction liquid, which interacts with a beverage substance which is arranged in the portion capsule, from the portion capsule and to supply said extraction liquid to a vessel for the purpose of preparing a beverage. In order to charge the brewing apparatus with the portion capsule, the closure element is moved to a loading position in which it is at a distance from the accommodation element. The portion capsule is then inserted into an intermediate space between the accommodation element and the closure element, the portion capsule being accommodated and held by two side arms, which are arranged on the sides of the closure element, in the process. In this case, two L-shaped end sections of the side arms engage behind a flange of the portion capsule. The closure element is then displaced in the direction of the accommodation element and the portion capsule is inserted into the cavity in the accommodation element. In the process, the side arms are forcibly guided in each case into two linear guide paths, which are arranged on the sides, by means of projecting pins in such, a way that the L-shaped end sections pivot, away from one another only shortly before the portion capsule is completely inserted into the cavity in the accommodation element and the flange of the portion capsule is released by the L-shaped end sections by virtue of the movement of the closure element, in the direction of the accommodation element. When the closure element returns, the pins are each guided in two bent guide paths, which are arranged at the sides, and therefore the L-shaped end sections remain at a distance from one another and come closer again only shortly before the loading position is reached. This leads, when the closure element returns, to the portion capsule not engaging with the L-shaped end sections and therefore falling into a collection container, which is arranged beneath the brewing chamber, under the action of gravity. The side arms consequently experience a kind of hysteresis as the closure element moves back and forth relative to the accommodation element. A disadvantage of this brewing apparatus is that the portion capsule is not aligned in the direction of the accommodation element before being inserted into the cavity in the accommodation element. As a result, there is a risk of the portion capsule butting against the edge of the accommodation element by way of the capsule base when the brewing chamber is closed and therefore correct closing of the brewing chamber not being possible. In order to reduce this risk, the intermediate space between the end sections and the closure element, which intermediate space is designed to accommodate the flange, has to be comparatively narrow so that the portion capsule is not inclined or only slightly inclined in relation to the movement direction of the closure element. However, this disadvantageously requires comparatively precise and therefore complicated insertion of the portion capsule when loading the brewing apparatus.
Therefore, the invention is based on the problem of providing a brewing apparatus and a method for extracting a portion capsule, which brewing apparatus and method do not exhibit the disadvantages of the prior art and therefore ensure considerably more reliable and convenient charging of the brewing apparatus with portion capsules. At the same time, the brewing apparatus can be produced in a comparatively cost-effective manner, is simple to install and can be employed universally.